Can't Fall in Love Alone
by Readholic
Summary: What we've been doing here means something" Freddie spoke in a calm knowing voice "there has been something going on between the two of us and you know it" Rated T just in case


Based on the song love alone by Thriving Ivory and a video by colorsofdawn I highly recommend you watch it link is not my profile. It brings the story to life you could say!

I do not own anything

* * *

There were on the fire escape again. This always seemed to be the place to be when something big happened they had only been there once seen the kiss. So here they were again for the third time now together. Sam was sitting on the wall her back to the city Freddie just like the last two times on the pull out chair.

"What we've been doing here means something" Freddie spoke in a calm knowing voice "there has been something going on between the two of us and you know it"

Sam doesn't meet his eyes ones as he said this but when he was done Sam looked up and shuck her head slowly. With every no she gave him she got angrier and angrier _he had no right to tell her what he thought she felt for him _she thought she got up and punched him hard in the gut leavening him clucking his stomach. But before she could hop out he stood up with his hand still on his stomach.

"I think I know what you're going through. You're lost and confessed but mostly scared you're scared of what you feel" His voice was deep and out of air from the punch. "Torn to whether it right or wrong to feel them. I know Sam I see you drag your feet like I did when I was trying to figure all this out"

They stood there for a while looking at each other, Sam not knowing what to think of say and Freddie just waiting to see if she'd say anything. He toke a step closer to her so if he were to stretch out his arm he would barley touch her hand

"Sam I'm here to stay you may not believe that I don't blame you if you don't cause I get it people coming and going is all you have ever known. But after ever punch every name or joke" he said looking back at all the memories that he himself had to admit weren't the best ones "I'm still here why would I leave now"

They had not looked away from each other that whole time. In the end Sam looked away and Freddie could see she was scared and vulnerable more than he had ever seen her. Her arms hanging by her side her head hung. He thought of what he had said to her and realized he had been pushing it trying to make her understand her feelings.

"I don't mean to tell you what you feel and if you don't feel that way I won't try to make it but no matter what you do Sam you can't change my feeling for you"

"Why did you have to go and start liking me in the first place Fredword? God didn't I hit you enough times?" Sam busted out getting confutes out of nowhere.

"Can you just met a girl and not start to like them or did you make it some habit of yours? Just leave"

But Freddie didn't move his was socked of what a fast change of mood same had just had.

"Oh my God do I have to do everything myself "Sam said to herself more then to Freddie she graded him by the shoulder and pushed him toward to exit. She was now standing where he was one and he where she was. But Freddie stayed. After a few questionable seconds Freddie phone vibrated in his pocket he flipped it to find a text from Carly

**Hey you can come over now to update the thingy magi for icarly**

He put the phone back in his pocket without responding. Sam who had seen the text looked at him questionably.

"You're not going" she said in a 'are you stupid kind of voice'. Freddie looked at her one last time and thought to himself _she'll come around one day_. As he walked to Carly's apartment.

Sam let out an air of breath she had been holding in seems he got the text. Once she heard the click of Carly door close she let out a loud scream. _Studied Benson_ she went to sit on the pull out chair when she felt something below it she reached for it and saw it was Freddie sweater. With another scream she threw it to the ground. She was breathing heavily as her anger stared to melt away. Her mid kept drifting back to all of what Freddie had just said and found herself eying his sweater. Absentmindedly she picked it up and ran her hand through it. She sat there for what must have felt like hours to her but only a few minute had passed by. She was self consley going through all the years they had had together all the secret glazes that she made herself think meant nothing all the jokes and prank they pulled on each other mostly from her of course. The tension that was there when he turn to hug her after Carly but never did for some reason. The nicknames and public embarrassment . Every punch slap or flick. And then there were those other moments like the meat golf or cupcake consents, the random texting and trips to the groovy Smoothie without Carly, the icarly skeet, the way they turned to each other for advice without really meaning to, that the first person they would go to when something happened was each other and the kiss that for some reason they didn't want Carly to find out but when she did the unanswered question that they both still thought about 'did you guys, you know like it?'

Sam knew what she had to do and even thou she hated admitting it he was right.

She got up and ran all the way to Carly's apartment and even if it wasn't long at all her heart was pounding. She flung the front door open and ran up the stairs two at a time comply ignoring Carly. She didn't stop till she got to the icarly studio everything happened so fast **(watch the video to see how I see this part!)** she graded the eagle of the door that was still bit open and push it. Freddie turned to see it was her.

"I love you"

Freddie mouth hung up he don't know what to do. He knew she was going to say it sooner or later but know that it happen he don't know what to say.

2 weeks later

"Well if it isn't Freddie mama Benson" Sam said as she closed her school locker walking toward him. Freddie stood his hands in his pocket rolling his eyes at her happily.

"Come on Sam we go to get to class" taking his hand out of his pocket and reach out for hers. She toke it freely. He looked down at her and smiled she bushed and punch him with her free hand.

"Don't get all mushy with me now Benson"

They walked to call hand in hand both thinking _who would have known._

But then again you can't fall in love alone.

* * *

Hours to write seconds to review

Sorry if there spelling mistakes tell me where they are.

Hoped you liked it I really in enjoyed writing it. Sorry wasn't really in it or Spenser I was thinking of making Spenser say the last line but didn't know how to make it fit. Please review it mean the world to me. And watch the video it on my profile!


End file.
